Authority
Authority is a set of permissions granted to a ruling entity or representative allowing them to carry out actions without impediment. While in the past total authority was assumed by conquerors and self-proclaimed kings, the signing of The World Charter enacted the principles of rule and division of authority. The World Charter The World Charter is a set of divine documents used to establish the authority of a ruling entity within the World. It was created by The Omnikon, who is believed my mortals to be the supreme ruler of the universe. It is an ever-changing account of the current lands, holdings, and authority of a ruling entity. Principles of Rule The Principles of Rule establishes a set of guidelines that a ruling entity must adhere to in order to be granted royal authority. The Principles are enforced by The Omnikon. * No ruling entity may demand worship. * No ruling entity may make demands of another ruling entity outside of the agreements of a royal document. * War may only be declared when agreements of a royal document are violated. * All laborious deeds must be met with fair compensation. Divison of Authority Authority is granted based on the least amount necessary to accomplish an authoritative task. Total Authority Total Authority is the highest form of authority, assumed only by divine beings. It supersedes all other forms of authority and may be used to lawfully violate a treaty or agreement. Royal Authority Royal Authority is the second-highest form of authority and is granted to the ruling entity of a region. It may only be granted by a divine being or by someone who possesses it already. The following rules are set forth to limit the power of royal authority: * A mortal who grants another mortal royal authority may only do so by forfeiting their rights to royal authority. * A mortal who possesses royal authority may enact and enforce any rule or law they desire within the boundaries of their own holdings or land and without violation of the Principles of Rule. * A mortal who possesses royal authority may grant lesser forms of authority to representatives of their interests when necessary. City Authority City Authority is typically granted to a representative of a ruling entity to manage the rule of cities and their surrounding lands. It can be granted to royalty who are not actively ruling and persons of non-royal blood who have been trusted with a degree of power within a region. While each ruling entity is capable of granting any form of authority under city authority, the most common rules are the following: * A representative holding city authority must maintain order and discipline within a city and her lands without violating the laws or regulations of the reigning royal authority or the Principles of Rule. * A representative holding city authority may grant lesser authority to that city's registered citizens. * City authority must be honored in all cities outside of the lands in which it was granted without violating the laws or regulations of the reigning royal authority or the Principles of Rule. Lesser Authority Lesser Authority is a type of authority granted to a representative of a ruling entity or their city authority to establish a corps or accomplish a task that would otherwise detract from the attention of the city authority. A common example of lesser authority is in the establishment of a city guard, in which registered citizens are able to enforce laws and punishments without the need to consult the city's representative or reigning authority.